


What Cap Can't Be Seen Doing (And What Steve Won't)

by useless_bean



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Canon Compliant, Gen, Light Angst, Short One Shot, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useless_bean/pseuds/useless_bean
Summary: Behind every hero figure, there's dirty work to be done - work that's not necessarily ethical. Work that someone with a strong moral code like Steve Rogers would never agree with. And of course, people to do them. For Captain America, it's Peggy Carter and Bucky Barnes.(Rated Teen for cursing.)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peggy Carter, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 18





	What Cap Can't Be Seen Doing (And What Steve Won't)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is the first fic I've ever actually published - so have fun.

“Sergeant Barnes?” Out of all people that Bucky would have guessed was calling his name, the one person he did not expect was Peggy Carter. Especially not when they were given the evening off, just as he and the other Howlies were about to leave for a bar after a particularly harrowing mission.

“Agent Carter. Any particular reason for dropping by or did you just want to see my face again?” He joked, but he was tense. Peggy only called any of them by their titles if the situation was serious.

Peggy did not smile at his stupidity. “Something has come to my notice, and we have to go behind Captain Rogers’ back for this.”

“...oh.” his expression turned hard.

“You know, James...”

She hesitated, no doubt expecting Bucky to try to correct her like he always did, but not this time.

“...we can’t win the war by just doing it Steve’s way. We have specific missions, ones that… serve a different purpose to Captain America’s. Something he might not necessarily agree with.”

“...missions that Captain America can’t be seen doing,” Bucky squeezed his eyes shut, “and Steve Rogers won’t. You want me to assassinate the Nazi fuckers, dontcha? Oh, and probably the traitors. The men who got scared and told on us, like any one of us would if we were hurt enough?”

Peggy’s eyes glinted darkly. “To sum it up, yes. These are extremely crucial missions, Barnes. You’re the best shot I’ve ever seen. The SSR needs you.”

“...each and every mission I’ll take is _necessary_ , right?” his voice stunk of bitterness.

“Yes. I wouldn’t make you do this if it wasn’t of the utmost importance, Bucky. Believe it or not, I actually care about the lot of you.” Well, that was one hell of a way for Peggy Carter to say his preferred name for the first time. 

“Well, that’s nice to know. And I’m guessing you’re givin’ me the illusion of choice when really I have none.”

“...yes.”

“So I guess ya know my answer, seein’ as I can’t give another one.” he laughed mirthlessly. “Guess someone’s gotta do the dirty work. The least I can do is save someone else from having to do it. Glad ya thought of me, Carter.”

Peggy gave him a brief smile. “And here I thought you’d be all over the fact that I called you the best shot I’d ever seen. 0800, Sergeant. Howard’s lab. We’ll brief and supply you with the necessary materials then. Bring your rifle.” She moved to leave the room.

“Guess I can’t drink with Monty and Dum Dum after all.” He smiled morosely. 


End file.
